


My gift for you

by 1004JeongCheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004JeongCheol/pseuds/1004JeongCheol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Cheollie's birthday today. How should I surprise him?" Jeonghan mutters to himself as he helps Wonwoo shift the plants accordingly before Jisoo arrives so that they can open their floral shop.</p><p>"What's wrong hyung?" Wonwoo asks as he notices Jeonghan muttering to himself and with a face that shows he's deep in thought.</p><p>"It's Seungcheol's birthday but I don't know to surprise him." Jeonghan pouts as he places the pot of flower down before walking behind the counter.</p><p>"Hyung, I'm not sure if you would want to even consider this idea but I did this once for Mingyu's birthday and he likes it a lot. I swear he never let's me live it down." Wonwoo suggests, face turning red.</p><p>"Just say it Wonwoo." Jeonghan replies, wondering what Wonwoo did to have made his face turn this red. </p><p>"Cross dress hyung. Wear a schoolgirl uniform." Wonwoo says, trying to muster his poker face again but to no avail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My gift for you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: super poor English ahead, not proof read, cheap smut, possible explicit content 
> 
> -mentions of meanie couple(they won't appear at all except beginning a bit)

"It's Cheollie's birthday today. How should I surprise him?" Jeonghan mutters to himself as he helps Wonwoo shift the plants accordingly before Jisoo arrives so that they can open their floral shop.

"What's wrong hyung?" Wonwoo asks as he notices Jeonghan muttering to himself and with a face that shows he's deep in thought.

"It's Seungcheol's birthday but I don't know to surprise him." Jeonghan pouts as he places the pot of flower down before walking behind the counter.

"Hyung, I'm not sure if you would want to even consider this idea but I did this once for Mingyu's birthday and he likes it a lot. I swear he never let's me live it down." Wonwoo suggests, face turning red.

"Just say it Wonwoo." Jeonghan replies, wondering what Wonwoo did to have made his face turn this red. 

"Cross dress hyung. Wear a schoolgirl uniform." Wonwoo says, trying to muster his poker face again but to no avail.

"But I don't have any of those Wonwoo. Hearing that suggestion, that's brave of you though." Jeonghan teases the younger.

"I have a few sets at home since Mingyu keeps ordering girl shirts to annoy me. I can spare you one set." Wonwoo offers, face still flushed from embarrassment.

"Sure. Thanks Wonwoo~" Jeonghan cooes as he rubs his face against the younger's while hugging him.  
-  
Seungcheol arrives back in his shared apartment with his husband, only to be greeted by darkness and silence, save for some light peeking from behind a closed door. 'That's unusual. Hannie usually waits for me on the couch even if it's about 11pm like now. What's my baby up to?' Seungcheol thinks as his brows scrunch up in slight confusion. He hangs his coat on the coat rack by the entrance of the apartment and tosses his office bag on the jet black couch before heading towards the bedroom where there is a sign of someone present. He twists the doorknob and pushes the door open.

'Holy shit' were the two words that popped up in Seungcheol's mind as his eyes widen slightly and he gulps at the view before him.

At the centre of their King sized bed sits his husband in a schoolgirl uniform, those with a simple white blouse and a column of buttons on the front, a cute red ribbon between the buttoned up collars, a super short pleated maroon skirt and a pair of black stockings that hug his flawless legs, his luscious black shoulder length hair curtaining his beautiful face.

"You're finally back from work honey~ Been waiting for you to celebrate your birthday." Jeonghan pouted cutely as he turns his head to face his shocked husband. 

"What's wrong Cheollie?" Jeonghan questions as he tilted his head to the right and looks at Seungcheol with question marks popping above his head.

"N-Nothing." Seungcheol stutters as he enters the almost silent bedroom, except for the air conditioner that was running.

"Why? Am I too pretty that you're blinded by me?" The younger teases, winking seductively at the older.

Seungcheol doesn't reply, still dazed by his husband's stunning beauty. 

"Sit here." Jeonghan commands, patting the spot beside him.

Seungcheol complies and watches as Jeonghan proceeds to straddle his hip. The younger begins to untie the ribbon and teasingly unbutton the blouse that defined his figure, smirking smugly at his husband's reaction when bits of his milky white skin was visible. He then lifts himself off the older's hip to remove the skirt along with the stockings, dragging them off his ankles slowly.

"Happy Birthday Cheollie~ I didn't buy any gift for you because I'm your birthday present." Jeonghan begins as he goes back to position himself on Seungcheol's thick thighs again and tilts the latter's chin to face him.

Jeonghan daringly captures Seungcheol's plump lips in a heated kiss, dangling his arms from the older's broad shoulders. The former smiles into the kiss as he runs his hands through the latter's blonde hair. Seungcheol grips onto Jeonghan's waist and flips their positions, the younger laying flat on his back and the other hovering above him. 

"Seungcheollie~ Take me~ It's your birthday." Jeonghan whispers loud enough for Seungcheol to hear as he licks his lips in anticipation. 

"As you say, Hannie. I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." Seungcheol growls in reply as he traces his fingers along Jeonghan's inner thigh, eliciting a moan. 

Seungcheol removes the offending clothing off Jeonghan and flips him onto his stomach, pinning his wrists against his back using one of his hands, using the other to remove his tie. He then uses it to bind Jeonghan's wrists together. 

"Cheollie~ Want you now~ Need you now~" Jeonghan whines as he hears Seungcheol getting off the bed, walking towards their wardrobe. 

Seungcheol doesn't reply, instead, he picks a random blindfold from a box and picks up the small ribbon from Jeonghan's uniform before going back on the bed. Feeling his weight dipping, Jeonghan tries to look back at what Seungcheol is up to but to no avail. 

"You trust me right, babe?" Seungcheol leans onto Jeonghan's back, breathing into his ear, fingers running up his sides.

"Y-Yes Cheollie~ Ahhh~" Jeonghan moans in response as Seungcheol teases him by tracing his thumb along the sensitive vein that was on the underside of Jeonghan's erection. 

Seungcheol grins at his reply. He then secures the ribbon snugly at the base of Jeonghan's erection and blindfolded him, taking away his sight. 

"C-Cheollie?" Jeonghan weakly calls out.

"Shhhhh babe. You're gonna love it." Seungcheol replies, hands roaming around Jeonghan's body.

Jeonghan moans when Seungcheol peppers kisses all over the expanse of his back, making sure to suck and nibble at his sensitive parts. 

"Ngh Cheollie~" Jeonghan moans when Seungcheol shifts such that the younger was laying on his lap and gives a rather loud smack on his ass cheek. 

"Count babe." Seungcheol orders as he tugs backwards at the other's shoulder length hair.

"Hng ten~" Jeonghan breathes weakly as Seungcheol landed the tenth slap. 

"How beautiful. Should I reward you baby?" Seungcheol comments, the last part coming off as a rhetorical question.

Seungcheol proceeds to flip Jeonghan onto his back. 

"Do you know how stunningly gorgeous you look right now babe?" Seungcheol questions, leaning in to capture Jeonghan in a kiss. 

"Mmmm~" Jeonghan moans into the kiss as Seungcheol pumps his already swollen and leaking member.

"C-Cheollie~ Need to cum~ Please~" Jeonghan whines as the older kept pumping his erection but the ribbon was preventing him from releasing.

"No. We've not started yet babe." Seungcheol answers flatly, making Jeonghan groan. 

Seungcheol flips the younger back to his previous position and lifts his ass to meet his face. He circles Jeonghan's entrance with his tongue while continuously fisting him. Jeonghan kept moaning loudly from the over stimulation as he tugs at his bonds. When Seungcheol's tongue entered him, he groaned loudly at the foreign feeling. It was Seungcheol's first time doing this. When he feels that Jeonghan is ready to take him, he discards his white dress shirt and black slacks together with his husband's uniform on the floor. 

"Ready babe?" Seungcheol whispers huskily into Jeonghan's ear, taking the opportunity to nibble the shell of his ear.

"Y-Yes please~ Take me~" Jeonghan moans at how deep Seungcheol's voice is and how it tingles his eardrum.

Seungcheol smirks and positions himself in front of Jeonghan's slick and twitching entrance, giving his asscheek one last slap before he fills the younger to the hilt. 

"Hnggg Cheollie~ So big~" Jeonghan moans so loudly he practically screamed when his husband entered him. 

"So tight for me babe. Just look at how hungry you are for me Hannie~" Seungcheol growls, his large hands gripping Jeonghan's hips tightly, leaving bruises on his pale and unblemished skin.

"P-Please move Cheollie~" Jeonghan pleads, rolling his hips against Seungcheol's pelvis to emphasize his want.

"As you wish princess~" the older teases, nuzzling his face against the bottom's hair, inhaling the rich vanilla scent as he begins to thrust Jeonghan. 

Breathings become more erratic and movements turn haste as they chase their release together, filling the room with their heat, scent, and smell of their activity. Jeonghan felt pleasures by Seungcheol that he found it difficult to breathe properly with his lover thrusting at the right spots. The ribbon around his erection was seriously causing him pain as he really needed to release. 

"S-Seungcheol~ Please l-let me cum~" Jeonghan whimpers.

Seungcheol being the caring husband he is, untied the ribbon when he himself was close to his own climax. Jeonghan groaned loudly when he was finally able to cum, staining his chest and the bed sheet beneath him. His tight heat that surrounded Seungcheol's shaft was unbearable, making him release his seeds in Jeonghan. He groaned again at the feeling of being filled up. He was exhausted as he slumped flat onto the bed, Seungcheol removing himself and untieing the bonds and blindfold. 

"Babe, you're so damn beautiful. Thank you for the gift. I love you." Seungcheol says sweetly, turning Jeonghan to face him before kissing him square on the lips. 

Jeonghan only grins sleepily as they break apart for air. 

"Cheollie, we should clean up." Jeonghan answers after he managed to catch his breath. 

"Nah. Tomorrow morning babe. Who knows what I might do to you in the bathroom? Maybe ravage your sexy ass again?" Seungcheol teases as he winks, making Jeonghan flush red

"F-Fine. I'm turning in first." Jeonghan stutters as he pulls the blanket over his bare body and shuts his eyes. 

Seungcheol chuckles at the sight and kisses Jeonghan's forehead. 

"Goodnight my precious angel Hannie~" Seungcheol cooes as he watches Jeonghan fall asleep until he hears light snores before letting sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hehe xD Do feel free to comment your opinions, what fic AUs, ships, etc U wan me to try and write. Also, I'm sorry for posting this fic so late bc a lot of shit happened N yeah. I'm not sure if I can write one fic for Jeonghan's birthday bc I think I have my super major af exams around that period of time (tbh I don't actually know my exam schedules woops) but if I can I'll try to rite a fluff one cuz ik y'all probs bored of my disgusting, cheap and shameless smut fics hehe. You can also find me on AFF;) fics there r usually cross posted to here. Till next time, byeee~


End file.
